The Heros Elemental
by CheeseyWonder221
Summary: When Alexis goes to see her fave school band , is the total hottie singing to her? AlexisXJaden
1. Chapter 1

I DELETED FROM OBELISK TO PRINCESS FOR A REASON! I really did not enjoy writing it. AT ALL. And Besides , Way too many better plots in my mind. Like Right now. Anyone who wants the FOTP take it and do what you want with it! The People in here are people I know , so YA! ENJOY!

_Song Lyrics_

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN YUGIOH GX OR THE CLICK FIVE LYRICS!

* * *

The Heros Elemental- Chappy 1

Alexis's POV

Hi! I'm Alexis Rhodes , and I attend Duel Academy. I'm a freshman , and I , of course , love dueling. But , I weirdly enough , Love a certain boy too. Its rather normal , cause this guy is a star at our school. Jaden Yuki is the top duelist , most notorious Slifer , and Lead singer and bass guitar of The Heros Elemental. He is super hot , along with his band members , Matt , Austin , and Nick. They all are super hot too , but Jaden is Just(sigh) amazing. And NICE! Right now I'm walking to Club Amor Florience to see their Friday night show , with my friends Kara and Crystal. Well , here we Are!

I walk in. As Always , the club is Breathtaking with its awesome lighting and now being set up stage. I can't Wait!

Matt's POV

I was talking to Jaden , and then a thought went through my head. I smiled Misceviously.

"So Jaden , is tonight the night where you become soft?" I asked him , and he smiled.

"Maybe… Maybe. I hope my heart won't harden" Jaden said , then a look of worry spread across his face"

Lexi's POV

Then Suddenly , a Ra crosses the Stage. He walks up the microphone , and clears his voice.

"Hello Everyone! Tonight We have a treat for you all. All you fangirls , get ready to scream , it's The Heros Elemental!" he said , motioning towards the curtains for the hotties to come out.

"Just a quick overview , Jaden Yuki is the Lead Singer and bass guitar" he was interrupted by many loud screams. Jaden saluted them. A girl in the backround said  
"Oh… He's so HOT!" I wanted to punch her. I WANT HIM!

"Lexi , you know he wants you!" Kara said in the backround , winking at me. Pfft! Like He wants me!

"Okay Then. We have Matt Mimble , the Lead Guitar. Then we have Austin Stehpe , the drummer , and Nick Colem as Keyboard!" The Ra exclaimed , each member getting major screams.

"LETS BEGIN!" The ra shouted , and frantically ran off stage.

Jaden dragged the mic over to him. HE"S SO HOT!

"Hey Everyone! How are you all tonight?" he asked , getting a screaming crowd.

"That's Great! We start with Friday Night , starting it off right! I'm dedicating this song to AMR" Jaden said , walking back. He looked Slightly red.

"I wonder who that is?" Kara asked. I had this strange feeling , but I said nothing and instead , listened.

_Manic Mondays singing you to sleep  
You could use some time to breathe  
Wake up please  
A lonely weekend isn't what you need  
You wont feel so guilty cuz you love the crime on_

His Voice is So… Awsome.

_Friday night  
Baby are you sleeping  
Friday night  
My heart is still beating  
It's alright  
Open up your sleepy eyes  
Come alive, come alive on Friday night_

_Wearing night clothes never felt so cold  
Wish we were a little older  
Restless souls  
I cant hold this ladder for too long  
Wont you open up your window  
Come outside on_

_Friday night  
Baby are you sleeping  
Friday night  
My heart is still beating  
Its alright  
Curfew's gunna break my heart,  
So come and meet me in the dark  
Friday night  
You're under the covers  
Friday night  
We could be lovers_

Jaden Looked at me And Winked!

_Its alright  
Open up your sleepy eyes  
Come alive, come alive on Friday night_

_Baby it's no surprise  
The price is right  
I'm bob barker  
Hold on to the prize  
Cuz its Friday night, Friday night come alive_

_Friday night  
Baby are you sleeping  
Friday night  
My heart is still beating  
Its alright  
Curfew's gunna break my heart,  
So come and meet me in the dark  
Friday night  
You're still under the covers  
Friday night  
We could be lovers  
Its alright  
Open up your sleepy eyes  
Come alive, come alive on Friday night_

_Yeah  
Come alive come alive on Friday night  
Oh  
Come alive, come alive_

And that's when the unexpected happened.

* * *

EVIL CLIFFY! Sorry Bout that... I have writersblcok. 


	2. Chapter 3

Oh… Man, I know you all hate me and my plots… I'm not updating fast enough. Sorry. I'm checking out the stats, and dude! Everyone is like "Ew… Not gonna click on that!"Oh Well... I don't own Yu-GI-OH GX or Click 5 lyrics.

* * *

Chappie Dos

Alexis's POV:

A boy Jumped onto the stage!

He was clad in Ra Yellow Blazer, with fire burning in his eyes. He suddenly started to shout at Jaden.

"YOU! YOU NEED TO STOP HPNOTISING THE GIRLS! GIVE EM TO ME!" This boy screamed. Anger Issues!

Jaden was awestruck. The look on his face was "WTF?" Then he started to fight back.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Jaden countered, looking at him with matched eyes.

"You steal all the ladies! You and your band…. That's all they talk about, "Oh, he's so hot, no he's hot too!" WHAT ABOUT ME! YOU WANNA GO PRETTY BOY?" the Ra shouted, as room was silent.

"Alright then... Geez, I'm in the middle of a show, lets make this quick!" Jaden said, putting up his fists.

I gasped. I don't want anyone hurt. I said out loud "Uh Oh".

"Don't Worry Alexis. He's a Pushover." It was Miss Inimisha!

"Hello Miss Inimisha! How did you get in here?" I said, bowing to her.

"HEY! I'm Jen outside of the classroom! And Anyways, I know the people at the gate. Phil Bahk is famous for this kind of stuff. Believe me, what happened last year…..

FLASHBACK

Miss Inimisha POV

It was a sunny day in the D.A. Then, Phil walked up to me.

"Hey Jen, Do you want to go out with me?" He asked, smiling. I really don't like him, besides, I like you know who, if you know what I mean.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't like you like that. I'm really sorry if I upset you." I've said those lines millions of times. I'm always respectful. I turn to leave.

"Well, YOUR GONNA GO OUT WITH ME! I"LL BEAT IT OUT OF YOU!" he said charging at me while my back was turned. IDIOT!

I turned with a dodge to his punch. I took him down with my legs so fast that no one knew what happened. When he's on his back, I get to his throat, with my foot on it.

"Listen, you coward, you sneak up on me, I'm unarmed, and not to mention a threat. Do you even know what I could have done to you with my knumchucks?"

He gulped. "Yea, I thought I could do it though"

"Well Then Think Again!"

END FLASHBACK

"Yea... Jaden is going to take him down fas-Wow that was quick" she said making an "Ouch" face.

Phil was already on the ground, looking like he got taken down really fast. But not only Jaden was glaring, and Matt was already yelling at him about something with "WTF? What's your problem" in it.

"I'm just Glad Jaden didn't get hurt" I said, feeling relieved. I sighed. How Awesome.

Miss Inimisha grinned at me and looked away. She looked like she was laughing.

"Huh? What did I do?" I said, looking around. Can you see my bra strap or something?

"Oh, Nothing… You really aren't good at concealing your feelings, are you?" she said, still giggling.

"Erm… No … Not Really" I said Blushing. I really need to work on that.

"Well, Maybe you need to start reading a certain boy's feelings and look at your name again" she said, then smiled and walked away.

"HEY! W-WAIT!" I yelled but she was already gone. The microphone was on.

"Sorry 'bout that everyone, but on with the Show! Our next song is Pop Princess! Dedicated to the same girl!" Jaden said, saying 1-2-3-4

_I lost myself at your show last night  
Looking at the sparkling eyes  
In the middle of a fresher crowd  
You keep living like you're a movie star  
But tell me who you really are  
When the lights go down_

_Baby your a glitter doll  
On the radio  
I dissolve  
In the stereo  
You've got me  
You've got me coming back for more_

_Pop princess hold my hand  
Pop princess I'm a fan  
Pop princess I need you now  
Freak me out turn me inside out  
Pop princess make me smile  
Pop princess drive me wild  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud_

_You were hiding in a darkened stall  
Waiting on your curtain call  
Getting your piece of mind  
But I was looking past the glossy stare  
I knew who was really there  
And I'd like to spend some time_

_Baby your a glitter doll  
On the radio  
I dissolve  
In the stereo  
You've got me  
You've got me coming back for more_

_Pop princess hold my hand  
Pop princess I'm a fan  
Pop princess I need you now  
Freak me out turn me inside out  
Pop princess make me smile  
Pop princess drive me wild  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud_

_Baby girl I think you're radical  
But you're a star and I'm fanatical  
Can we start something new  
Just between me and you_

_Pop princess hold my hand  
Pop princess I'm a fan  
Pop princess I need you now  
Freak me out turn me inside out  
Pop princess make me smile  
Pop princess drive me wild  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud_

_Pop princess ohh  
Pop princess ohh  
So baby turn your love up loud  
Pop princess ohh  
Pop princess ohh  
So baby turn your love up loud  
Pop princess ohh  
Pop princess ohh  
So baby turn your love up loud  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud_

* * *

Oui , I hope people REVIEW AND READ! It comes quicker… 


	3. Chapter 4?

I updated! YAY! I think this is my last Chappie for this story, and my next story is coming soon! On with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or Click 5, but I do own my poems I write (will be posted soon!)

* * *

Chappie 3

Alexis's POV

Jaden just finished his song. The crowd is roaring so loudly! But Yet... Who does he like? Who is the mystery girl? And what was Miss Inimisha talking about? My Name… Love? Hmm... Oh. Wait. Not True. Can't Be-

Then Austin interrupted my thoughts.

"Has anyone guessed who the girl is?" he asked the audience, and a girl shot up her hand.

"Me?" she said, her eyes hopeful.

"Umm… No, sorry. Anyone else?" Austin said, looking at Jaden. I have a feeling Austin wasn't supposed to be doing this.

Another hand shot up.

"Does she happen to be an Obelisk? Perhaps… A Love Blinded One?" a voice rang out. Austin looked clueless, and then he smiled mysteriously.

"I'd have to say yea. What do you think Jaden?" he said, turning to him

"Huh? Wait-Oh! Yea, me too. Anyone else?" Jaden said looking out.

I pondered it. Should I? What if I was wrong? Then I'd be embarrassed. Well, life's full of risks. I slowly raised my hand.

"Ah, another! Who do you think?" Austin asked me, staring me down.

"M-Me?" I squeaked, feeling terrified. His stare turned into a smile.

"Well, then, I guess you figured it out! Come on up, lil Lady!" he said, beckoning me up and handing Jaden the microphone.

I felt confident now. But what will Jaden say?

"Hey Alexis, Ever since I've talked to you I've loved you. Will you go out with me?" he asked, with a glimmer in his eye

"Yea! I-I love you too, Jaden." I said. I was blushing so hard. Then I kissed him on the cheek.

"Well everyone, this is the last song. I hope I rocked your world, 'cause mine just did." He said, looking out. I saw Miss Inimisha. She winked.

"This is Catch Your Wave! Dedicated to Alexis Rhodes" he said. 1234!

In the middle of the night  
That's when you caught my eye  
I chased you round in memories  
Through the breeze and the trees and you tease me  
But hey

The clock's turning around  
And you're still playing these games  
It's such a waste to bring me down, down, down  
Don't bring me down cause

Hey girl, I want to catch your wave  
Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you  
Hey girl, you've got an undertow  
Hey girl,hey girl, don't wanna let you go

When I turned sixteen  
That's when I started to dream  
I chased you round in memories  
Through the breeze and the trees and you tease me  
But hey

Well every princess has her knight  
And I'm still in it for the fight  
Not givin' in, I'm gonna win, win, win  
I'm gonna win cause

Hey girl, I wanna catch your wave  
Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you  
Hey girl, you've got an undertow  
Hey girl,hey girl don't wanna let you go

I'm never gonna let you go

Hey girl, I wanna catch your wave  
Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you  
Hey girl, you've got an undertow  
Hey girl, hey girl, don't wanna let you

Hey girl, I wanna catch your wave  
Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you  
Hey girl, you've got an undertow  
Hey girl, hey girl, don't wanna let you  
Hey girl, hey girl don't wanna let you go  
I'll never let you go  
Alright

* * *

And That was it! Next Up is Your Choice! Angsty or General? WHICH ONE! (Both Have Alexis/Jaden Pairing. Gerneral Has so many pairings its not even funny.) Please Review! 


End file.
